Not Another Textbook Sociopath
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Deadshot's not incapable of love. He just never found the right one.


I do not own Suicide Squad or any of the characters.

* * *

Not Another Textbook Sociopath

Deadshot raised the rifle, sighting in on Harley. He could make the shot. It'd be easy. She was even moving straight away from him rather than flying in any form of sideways or zig-zag like she should be to avoid bullets. Not that it would matter for him. His finger moved to the trigger. Easy. Just a twitch of the finger.

 _Have you ever been in love?_

He stopped. Her voice echoed in his head.

 _That's okay, sellout. I get it. I get it...When it comes to the heart, everyone for themselves, right?_

He swallowed, adjusting his feet and shoulders and sighting in again. The put the reticle on her. Just a twitch of the finger and he could see his daughter again.

 _Another textbook Sociopath._

He swallowed again and squeezed off a shot. Harley fell down the rope a few feet. Just a twitch of the finger. She flipped, wrapping her legs around the rope and waving, smiling back at him. He lowered his rifle, taking a breath. Then, he turned, walking over to Waller.

"I missed," Deadshot said before walking past her.

Then, his mind went fuzzy as Waller called in a second chopper to shoot down Harley's. His body went numb as he watched the chopper explode into a ball of fire and descend between the buildings in the distance.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more," Waller said, not seeing Deadshot's fingers twitching toward his trigger, even as he stared at the smoke in the distance.

"You couldn't save her," Captain Boomerang so helpfully reiterated for him.

A couple of minutes later, Waller was in a second chopper and flying away, leaving everyone else to watch. Deadshot stared at the weak points in the chopper. Points where a single shot would drop it. Then, the chopper took off down the street, letting out flares as though there were a threat of rockets. It turned a corner and after several seconds, there was a loud explosion and smoke began to rise. Flag walked over with his remaining team, stopping in front of Deadshot.

"Mission's not over," Flag said.

"Nah it is for me," Deadshot said, eyes flicking in the direction Harley's chopper had gone down.

"Without Waller, our deal's void," Flag said before walking away, Katana following.

Deadshot stared after Harley's chopper as thunder rumbled in the distance and rain began to fall. After several seconds, he turned to the door, swapping his mag for a fresh one and walking after the others, who had all headed inside.

 _Have you ever been in love?_

Deadshot found himself staring at the floor ahead of him as he walked.

 _You don't kill as many people as I've killed and still sleep like a kitten if you feel shit like love._

Deadshot stopped on the stairs, staring into the elevator where the creature Harley had beaten to death was still lying. Then down at the ground floor where Flag and the others were waiting for him and the others.

 _When it comes to the heart, everybody for themselves, right?_

Deadshot walked past the others, eyes on the ground, and walked out into the street, turning and walking after Waller's chopper. After about ten feet he stopped, looking up from the street and staring at the woman seated on a car before him in the rain. The others stopped behind him, also staring. Harley reached up, wiping her rain-soaked bangs out of her face and then leaned on the car with one hand and held the other up into the air.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Harley greeted as Deadshot slowly walked forward, the others remaining in place.

Deadshot saw worry settle on her face.

"I missed you all so much," Harley said as Deadshot stopped before her, struggling to find something to say.

"We're glad you could make it," Deadshot said, hearing his voice crack near the end.

Harley smiled sadly and Deadshot stepped forward, lifting her down off the car and setting her feet on the ground before wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you okay," Deadshot said. "I'm so sorry."

She nodded and he stepped back before walking past her, Flag and his men following. The others fell in as well. After a few more minutes, they reached the chopper, seeing the base of the propeller melted. Flag opened it but found it deserted while Deadshot stared at the ground.

"So let me guess," Deadshot said. "We're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky. Ya know, cause why wouldn't we?"

Flag stared at him.

"When does this end Flag?" Deadshot asked.

"Load up," Flag said. "We're in for a fight."

Flag walked away and Deadshot stared into the helicopter, spotting a binder. He picked it up, leafing through it and seeing all of their faces, even one he didn't recognize. He quickly scanned through it before swearing, slamming his hand into the side of the helicopter then catching up with the others, hurling the binder at Flag but missing, hitting the car beside him and sending the papers scattering into the water on the road. Flag turned toward him, however, glancing at the binder knowingly.

"You tell everybody," Deadshot said. "Everything. Or you and me gonna go right now."

Flag was silent for a moment before explaining about a creature appearing in a subway in the city and attacking, then about him and a witch being sent to stop it only for the witch to turn against him and join the creature, escaping from Waller's control.

"You can just kill me right now, but I'm going to have a drink," Deadshot said, indicating the bar nearby.

He turned, walking away and the other members of the team, including Katana, followed him. Deadshot moved to grab a drink but Harley caught his shoulders, steering him to a stool as the others sat around him, aside from Killer Croc who was standing in front of a fish tank watching the fish, and Katana who left a space between herself and them. Then, Harley stepped behind the counter as Captain Boomerang got himself several beers.

"K.C. whatcha havin?" Harley asked, Deadshot staring at his own reflection behind the shelves of alcohol, then at Harley's reflection.

"Drink dulls the mind," Killer Croc said.

"K.C., it's the end of the world," Harley said. "Have a drink with us."

"Beer," Killer Croc decided.

"There he is," Captain Boomerang said. "Give the man a beer."

"How 'bout you hot stuff?" Harley asked, glancing at El Diablo.

"Water," he responded.

"That's a good idea honey," Harley smiled, filling a glass for him.

"Ninja?" Harley asked. "You want some Sake?"

"Whiskey," Katana said.

"Okay," Harley said, grabbing her a drink and filling a glass.

She turned to Deadshot as he stared at his hands, which were trembling slightly. She took his in her own, one hand gently squeezing the fingers of both hands.

"How about you?" Harley asked. "Something to calm the nerves?"

"I...yeah," Deadshot said, only half paying attention.

She gave his hands a light squeeze and poured him a shot. He drank it before even realizing he had one. She poured another and he forced himself to let it stay there.

"So what now?" Captain Boomerang asked.

"What was your deal?" Harley asked. "What did Flag promise you?"

"Same thing Waller offered me to kill you," Deadshot said. "The chance to be a father. The chance at a life outside the shadows."

"So why didn't you take it?" Harley asked. "Why let me live? It would have been easy for you."

"I thought so too," Deadshot said, picking up his third shot. "Guess I'm not another textbook Sociopath after all."

He drained it as Harley stared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Harley asked.

He stared at the table in silence.

After several seconds of silence, he looked to the door as Flag walked in, setting his rifle on the counter and sitting down.

"We don't want you here," Harley said.

"You get to the part in that binder saying I was sleeping with her?" Flag asked.

"Yeah," Deadshot said. "I never been with a witch before. Bet it's magical though."

Harley grinned and Captain Boomerang choked on his beer, spraying a little out his nose. Flag managed a small smirk.

"Apparently that's why the creatures are chasing him," Deadshot said. "The witch is scared of him."

"The only woman I ever cared about is trapped inside that monster," Flag said. "If I don't stop the witch, it's over. Everything is over. Everything. You're free to go."

He ripped his wristband responsible for controlling their tiny explosive implants off and smashed it on the bar. Captain Boomerang practically leapt out of his seat in his rush to leave. Flag pulled a handful of letters out of his pocket and set them in front of Deadshot.

"Your daughter writes you every day," Flag said. "Every single day."

Deadshot stared at them. Each one had "RTS RECEIVED" stamped on the front. They had been sending them back. Flag stood, turing to leave only for Deadshot to step in front of him, making him stop.

"You had letters from my daughter this whole time?" Deadshot snarled, Flag nodding. "Almost enough to make me think twice about helping you."

Flag stared at him, the others doing the same.

"I'm going to help you save your girl," Deadshot said. "And you're not keeping my Daughter's letters from me anymore."

Flag nodded slowly and Deadshot tucked the letters into his pocket, picking up his rifle then shoving Flag toward the door.

"Let's go see your girlfriend," Deadshot said.

"I'm coming!" Harley said, grabbing her bat.

"No," Deadshot said flatly. "You're staying here. Once we deal with the witch, we'll be back for you."

"Fuck that, I'm coming with you," Harley said.

"Harley, no!" Deadshot snapped. "You're not coming with us!"

"Why not?" Harley asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He opened his mouth but found he had nothing to say. He grit his teeth, staring at the ground.

"Fine," Deadshot said. "But you're not fighting."

"That's what you think," Harley smiled, walking past him, Flag following with Deadshot.

The others also followed one after another.

* * *

"Why do you serve those that cage you?" the witch asked. "I am your ally. I know what you want. Exactly what you want."

Deadshot felt a tickle at the back of his mind. He could see all of the others staring off into space. But a question formed in his mind. What _did_ he want? Freedom. To see his daughter. To put her through school. Somehow, something seemed to be missing from that. His eyes flicked to Harley, and suddenly he wasn't there anymore. He was in the front lawn of a massive house, watching as the bus left with his daughter. He turned, walking back into the house, nodding to the maid dusting a large vase beside the door. Then he walked through the house to the kitchen where a blonde woman with a red shirt and blue skirt was cleaning the dishes.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves, aside from the hired help," he smiled, the woman turning and smiling widely at him.

"Whattaya wanna do Puddin?" Harley asked, smiling and walking over.

"I can think of a few things," he smiled, kissing her.

He blinked, staring at the wall again, feeling his eyes burn and his vision blurred slightly. He reached up, wiping tears away and staring at them.

"It's not real," El Diablo said.

"He married me," Harley said.

Deadshot felt a stab of pain in his chest but swallowed and nodded.

"I know," Deadshot said. "I could never have..."

"Are you cryin'?" Captain Boomerang asked, Harley's head snapping around at him then at Deadshot.

"No," Deadshot said. "Can we please just deal with this?"

El Diablo nodded, stepping around the pillar into view, the others following.

* * *

Deadshot watched as the creature pinned Diablo to the floor. They had to detonate the bomb now. They had to. He raised his rifle, squeezing off a shot. It punched into the side of the creature's head, making it snap to the side but not harming it. it did distract it though. Captain Boomerang hurled a boomerang at the creature and it exploded against its wounded chest. It staggered backward a step, releasing Diablo. Diablo began to scramble away as Deadshot raised his arms, firing his wrist guns rapidly at the hole, the creature staggering backward another step.

"Now, GQ, now!" Flag shouted.

A second later, the ground below the creature exploded skyward, blasting it into oblivion.

* * *

"Join me, or die," the witch said.

"I'm not much of a joiner, but maybe we should," Harley said.

"Hey, she's trying to take over the world," Deadshot said.

"So?" Harley asked, stepping forward and turning to him. "What's the world ever done for us anyway? It hates us!"

She turned, walking forward, ignoring Deadshot calling out to her.

"Hey lady?" Harley said. "I lost my Puddin'. But you can get him back, right?"

"I can my dear," the witch said. "Anything you want."

"You promise?" Harley asked.

"Yes child," the witch said, walking forward to stop[ in front of Harley. "You need only bow and serve beneath my feet."

"I like what your sellin' lady," Harley said, kneeling. "There's just one, teeny problem. I ain't goin' without him!"

She grabbed Katana's sword and stood, slashing the witch across the chest the drove her hand into the wound, ripping out a dried, dusty object that looked to be made of grass.

"Harley!" Deadshot shouted, Harley scooping her pistol off the floor and throwing it to him.

Just as he caught it, he swung it around, firing a single bullet into the grenade belt Killer Croc had thrown into the pillar of magical energy. The explosion destroyed it and it collapsed on itself, the ring of debris falling into the street. Then, Flag took the witch's heart from Captain Boomerang, threatening to crush it if the witch didn't give Flag's girlfriend back control. When she refused, he squeezed, crushing the heart, the witch falling backward and then falling still. Flag dropped the remains of the heart, turning and slowly walking away. Deadshot stared at the body in silence. So this was love? Just pain and loss? Maybe being a sociopath wasn't so bad. Suddenly, the witch twitched.

"Hey Flag," Deadshot said.

Flag turned back around, watching as the witch reached up, pulling at her face. Then, the face ripped, splitting apart and leaving a different woman.

"June!" Flag gasped, hurrying forward to embrace her.

Deadshot smiled slightly before it faded.

"Looks like everyone gets a happy ending after all," Harley said, stepping up beside him.

"Yeah," Deadshot said. "Except us. Joker's still gone. Diablo's family's still dead. We're al still going back to prison. And I..."

Harley turned to him, reaching up and turning his face to hers in time for her lips to meet his. He blinked in surprise before kissing her back, his left hand resting on her waist and his right entwining his fingers with hers. After a moment, she pulled back just as Waller stepped out from behind a massive chunk of rubble.

"How the hell are you not dead?" Deadshot demanded, Waller holding up her own control panel for their explosives. "What so we do all of this and we don't get shit?"

"Ten years off your sentences," Waller said.

Captain Boomerang laughed as though it were a joke.

"Nah, that's not enough," Deadshot said. "I'm seeing my daughter."

Waller was silent for a moment before saying, "That, can be arranged. Any other requests?"

"An espresso machine," Harley said.

"BET," Killer Croc said.

"I want to be able to get out of my cell to see Harley," Deadshot said.

"Ten years off a triple life sentence?" Captain Boomerang asked. "Darlin, I'm walkin' outta here a free man or we're gonna start having some real fun."

He walked over to stand in front of her but she wasn't phased.

"Why don't we have some fun?" Waller asked, thumb hovering over his face.

Captain Boomerang was silent for several seconds before nodding and stepping back.

* * *

Deadshot sat in silence as they flew back to the prison.

"Don't worry," Flag said. "You'll be able to visit her again. Every few months so long as there are no incidents."

Deadshot nodded and Flag grinned.

"Oh, and your four hours of girlfriend visitation start when we get back," Flag added, Deadshot smirking.

"Of course they do," Deadshot said. "I'll actually get, what, an hour?"

"About two," Flag said. "It's daily though."

Deadshot smiled, nodding.

* * *

Deadshot heard the explosion before the siren sounded. But no one would be stupid enough to break in. No one was that crazy.

 _One person is,_ Deadshot thought.

He ran to the door, grabbing the guard outside the door and quickly choking them out, grabbing the keys and unlocking the door, barely, then grabbed their pistol and sprinted through the prison to Harley's cell, arriving just as Joker threw Harley to the ground, drawing a pistol.

"Drop it Joker!" Deadshot snapped, Joker's head snapping up at him.

"Well here he is now," Joker said. "Your face is on the wrong arm."

He indicated Harley's ripped prison uniform and the exposed tattoo of Deadshot's white mask with a red eyepiece.

"I said drop it!" Deadshot shouted. "Put it down right fucking now or I'll put a bullet between your eyes!"

"You sure you got enough bullets in that gun for me and all of my men?" Joker asked.

"Yes," Deadshot growled. "Now put it the fuck down!"

Joker stared at him before looking down at Harley. A grin spread over his face.

"Like Romeo and Juliet," Joker said.

The moment his arm began to tense, the gunfire began. First shot hit the pistol, knocking it away from Harley, Joker's shot hitting the floor, instead bouncing into one of his men's legs. Second shot, Deadshot placed between Joker's eyes, as promised. Next, he sent one into the muzzle of an a rifle as it aimed at him, the rifle's next shot hitting the bullet stuck in the end and making the barrel explode, the man dropping it and shouting in pain as the explosion burned him. Deadshot spun, dropping the next two men instantly then finishing the one Joker had accidentally shot. Then, he walked toward Harley, finishing the last man on the way before tossing the gun aside and kneeling beside Harley, helping her up.

"You okay Harley?" Deadshot asked.

"You...you killed him!" Harley sobbed. "How could you do that!?"

"I couldn't lose you," Deadshot said.

Harley stared at him for a moment before kissing him and leaning on his shoulder as several guards charged in, aiming at them.

"I was stopping them from killing her," Deadshot said. "That's the Joker."

He pointed and the guards checked, confirming it before locking Harley into a cell that hadn't just been cut open and escorted Deadshot back to his own cell. Deadshot smiled as they closed the door, taking care to secure the window this time. He hadn't known about the tattoo. He grinned before beginning to hit his punching was right. Maybe they did all get a happy ending.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
